We propose to conduct an exploratory, prospective longitudinal study to identify and assess characteristics of psychological growth in women living with HIV. Our overall long-term objective is to better inform mental health interventions for people living with HIV by incorporating research on psychological growth into intervention models. In this study, a small number of adult women living with HIV (initial N = 40) will be interviewed three times/year over the course of a little more than four years. About 50% of the participants will be women of color, including Asian-American and Pacific Island-American women. Qualitative and quantitative data collection and analysis will be used to examine positive psychological growth related to changes in self-perception, meaning of life, coping, hope, social support, social networks, and other participant-generated topics. As medical treatment for HIV/AIDS continues to advance, it is anticipated that individuals will live longer after HIV infection. Research findings on ways such individuals enhance their own mental health will contribute to more cost-effective and more humane methods of providing for the mental health needs of people living with HIV/AIDS.